My Fiery Angel
by LunaPoppyKitty
Summary: "I love my Mello. My fiery angel Mihael Kheel. And no matter what, I'll be by his side 'til the end." Matt reflects on his love for Mello the night before the kidnapping. :D Warning? Heck yes there's BL and it rocks :P


**~Author's Nonsense: So this is just a little M&M droplet thingy that I wrote for fun. Matt's POV the night before the kidnapping as he reflects on his LOVE for Mello ((: Tried not to get too sappy, idk. Yes some BL so HA! :P Enjoy!**

Sometimes I'm overwhelmed by just how fortunate I am. Or how good God is to me, as he would say. He is my angel. If ever I believed in them it was when I met him. The way he carries himself, his brilliant, beautiful mind and the way in which he figures things out. Being with him is better than any heaven God could give me. Of course, I wouldn't say that in front of him. He's always so protective and defensive of his religion, no matter how bad things get. I'm always so pleased when he needs my help, grateful for the chance to further advance his plans. Anything to make him happy.

When he's upset—and that happens quite often—I'm there to make him feel better any way I can. Sex with him is like lying with a god—again something I would never tell him. His perfectly sculpted body, flawless skin (except for his scar, but I love that too), and golden locks of hair just make me feel so extremely lucky to be anywhere near him, much less the one whom he goes to with his problems and trusts unconditionally. He knows exactly where to touch me to make me squirm and beg for more of him. He can make me climax in less than a minute or pleasure me for several hours without letting me come at all. I love him so much, I would do anything for him and I love that he knows it, too. He is without a doubt the most wonderful and gorgeous person ever created and there will never be a person as kind and fiery and bright as him.

Looking into his eyes freezes me instantly where I stand. The icy, clear blue penetrates to you every soul and sees right through ant perception or lie. No one can fool him. Not even me and I know him so well.

He sometimes gets upset and thinks that we've lost the fight against Kira. But I know he doesn't mean it. He just misses L is all and he wants to beat Near more than he wants breathe or eat chocolate. I reassure him and tell him that we will win and we will catch Kira and avenge L's death and he looks at me and says, "I don't want you to die for me," and I say, "I'm always here for you," and "I'd die for you right now," but this just makes him sadder. So I take him back to our room and fuck him all night until he falls asleep and forgets his misery. I love to see him when he's sleeping—his face isn't scrunched up with a scowl and he doesn't have creases of fear or worry or stress. Yes, he gets scared sometimes. He would never admit it and I would never want him to, but I can tell when he's scared. He clings to me a little tighter and kisses me a little deeper, and I clutch him back and kiss him longer and harder. I'm not sure if he notices but he probably does. How could he not? Being so incredibly intelligent and all.

Other times he's angry instead of happy or sad and then he'll fuck me roughly all night and he'll claw into my skin more than usual and thrust in dry, but I don't mind. I kind of like the pain and it's good to know he's blowing off steam. When he burns my insides with his seed and he pulls out and kisses me, apologizing for hurting me and hugging me to him tightly. I rest my head on his shoulder or chest and laugh, running my fingers over his rosary and I whisper, "It's okay," and tell him that I love him. He runs his fingers through my hair and says he loves me too and it always makes me think of how when we started out he couldn't say those words at all.

We rest against each other and fall asleep. He's just so beautiful and he's all mine. I can't believe that he's all mine. Of course he's had other lovers, when he left me at Wammy's and joined the Mafia, but he told me they meant nothing and I believe him. He's never once lied to me and I know he never would.

Tomorrow we'll get up and eat breakfast, kidnap Kiyomi Takada, and hopefully rid this world of one more filthy murderous bastard with a wide killing streak—or at least give Near that extra push. He won't go to hell, my Mihael told me. Because the notebook said he wouldn't go to heaven either. Mu, it was called. Nothing. Immersed in and surrounded by nothing for all of eternity. And to me that seems worse than any hell. I'm glad that Mels never used the Death Note himself. Whenever we die, and I hope that day is far far away, I know we'll die together and be that way forever.

I love my Mello. My fiery angel Mihael Kheel. And no matter what, I'll be by his side 'til the end.


End file.
